


All You Sinners Stand Up

by orphan_account



Series: Agents Of Cracked Fanfictions [1]
Category: Agents of Cracked
Genre: Alchohol use, And implied depression / refusal to leave house, Hallelujah, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Songfic, Soren is only mentioned, This is really kinda sad, What Is Wrong With ME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel O'Brien has been in his house for days without leaving. Without EATING, for that matter. A song would describe this well. (Hallelujah - By P!ATD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Sinners Stand Up

Daniel O'Brien sits at his kitchen table silently, his mind wandering. He frowns and takes a sip of the beer held loosely in his hand. He had noticed his growing tendency to only consume alcohol, and his subsequent weight loss, but refused to do anything about it. It was, after all, his own fault. His scarred mind reaches his last conscious memories. The fights, the yelling, the tears... He remembered it too much. He had been drinking to forget, but always remembered.  
Michael. Just the thought of the name caused him to nearly choke, tears coming to his eyes. He needed to stop drinking. But it was his fault. He had led Soren on. It was his own fault. He needed to stop drinking.  
Next he remembered Michael's face. That was what pain looked like. He had hurt Michael more deeply than he thought possible. He needed to stop drinking.  
/Who was I tryna be?/  
There were already four empty bottles of beer on the table. He needed to stop drinking.  
Five bottles.  
He frowns, gritting his teeth.  
/The time of being sad is over./  
He tries to stand.  
/And you miss him like you miss no other./  
He walks to the door to get his coat.  
/And being blue is better than being over it./  
He shouldn't go there drunk, but he was fine.  
/I was drunk and it didn't mean a thing./  
He was fine.  
/Stop thinking about/  
Was Michael fine?  
/The bullets from my mouth./  
He... Really hoped so.  
/I love the things you hate about yourself./  
Daniel walked out the door of his apartment and made the wise decision to walk instead of drive.  
/Just finished a day dream/  
He was cold. Really, really cold.  
/Who were you tryna be?/  
He knew the way by heart. He was almost there.  
/The time of being sad is over./  
He wiped tears from his eyes with his shirt sleeve. What was he doing? He was just a lonely single asshole with nothing to give.  
/And you miss him like you miss no other./  
Without Michael he was... Destroyed. This was no way to live. 'You shouldn't depend on others', he thought.  
/And being blue is better than being over it./  
He reached the door and knocked on it. 'This is a bad ide-' His thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the door and a surprised "...D-Dan?"  
/No one wants you when you have no heart and/  
Dan tried to speak in stutters, but only managed to fall to his knees, crying.  
/I'm sitting pretty in my brand new scars and/  
Michael takes a step back before leaning down and helping Dan up. "Come inside... It is cold out."  
/You'll never know if you don't ever try again/  
Dan starts crying harder, clinging to Michael as he stands up.  
/So let's try/  
Michael pauses, but hugs him tightly and more or less carries him inside.  
/Let's try/  
Dan breaks away, "Th-Thank you... And... M-Michael?"  
"Yes?"  
"...I-I'm so... So sorry. I swear I'll... I... You are the one I love, Michael."  
/Lets try./

 

Michael smiles, crying quietly, before taking Dan to the couch and wrapping him in a blanket.

"I love you too, Daniel."

/All you sinners stand up, sing hallelujah (hallelujah!)  
Show praise with your body  
Stand up, sing hallelujah (hallelujah!)  
And if you can't stop shaking, lean back  
Let it move right through ya (hallelujah!)  
Say your prayers, say your prayers, say prayers.  
(Hallelujah!)/


End file.
